Family Matters
by temperanceluvr
Summary: Yolei is visiting her cousin Ichigo when things start to go wrong. Kishu attacks without warning and then Yolei somehow becomes a Mew Mew? Yolei's older sister appears in a strange twist of fate and reveals she is also a Mew Mew. When Kurai joins forces with the aliens, Yolei feels all hope is lost. Can she somehow convince her sister to reconsider? Read & Review
1. Unexpected Company

***Yolei POV***

I stepped out of the airport and waited in front of the terminal. My cousin Ichigo was supposed to be picking me up. I looked at my watch and realized my flight had landed a bit early.

"Well, I'm sure she'll be here soon." I said to myself.

I looked around and finally saw a familiar red haired girl coming my way.

"Go-go!" I said using the name I gave her when we were babies. "It's been way too long."

"Yo-Yo, I'm glad to see you made it alright." Ichigo said smiling. "You ready to go?"

"Of course, I'm ready to get out of this place!" I said stretching my arms.

"Oh, and Yolei, we have to stop by the place where I work first, alright?" Ichigo said. "I'm sorry, but I forgot to tell them that you were coming."

"It's alright, I understand." I smiled, picked up my suitcase and followed Ichigo down the street.

Walking away I felt somewhat uneasy… as if someone was watching us. I casually glanced around, but nobody stood out. _Oh well, guess it's just my imagination_. I thought.

***Kishu POV***

I watched as Ichigo picked up a blue haired girl at an airport. It seemed like they knew each other well. As the two started to leave, the blue haired girl looked around as if she knew I was watching them.

_Seems like kitty cat has a little visitor… I wonder who she is…_

***Yolei POV***

I stared at the overwhelmingly pink and cute café that Ichigo worked at. My eyes twitched at the sight of it. Inside everything was so colorful. I'd never seen so many bright colors in one place before—it almost hurt my eyes being there. I didn't _hate_ bright colors; I just preferred things in darker shades.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." Ichigo said before rushing of into the kitchen.

"You must be Ichigo's cousin from Okinawa,"

I turned to see a man wearing a casual tuxedo standing behind me.

"Oh, um, yes, I'm Yolei Momomiya." I said hastily.

"My name is Keiichiro Akasaka," he said politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too," I said with a small smile.

Ichigo came out of the kitchen and took my hand. "Yolei… run for it!" with that, she sped off with me flying behind her. As we were getting farther away from the café, I saw a blond guy running out of the café shouting at Ichigo.

Finally Ichigo stopped when we reached her house. We collapsed on the sofa in the living room and that's when I realized…

"Oh no! My suitcase!" I exclaimed. "We left in such a hurry… I forgot it at the café!"

"Don't worry about it, we can get it tomorrow." Ichigo said with a sigh. "I don't think I'll be able to show my face around there until then anyway…"

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Ryou is so cruel! He said that just because you came to visit doesn't mean I can skip work." Ichigo said furiously.

"Then why not just quit working there? I mean, if you hate them so much…"

"I can't, they've got me trapped with this whole Mew stuff and…" she clamped her hands over her mouth. "I mean, I uh, just really need the money, that's all."

I yawned. "I think I'm going to go to bed now." I said tiredly. "I had a long flight and the two year old next to me didn't help any."

"Oh, alright, let me know if you need anything." Ichigo said as I went up the stairs.

I went straight to the bathroom to brush my teeth, and then I realized I didn't have a toothbrush. _Maybe I can just use her mouth wash for tonight…_ I grabbed the mouthwash. I gargled and spat into the sink.

"Spitting isn't very ladylike,"

"It's just mouthwash, you know." I said, thinking it was Ichigo behind me. "You know, you should probably use it more often—not that your breath stinks or anything."

"Why don't you judge that for yourself?"

"Ichigo, what the hell are you—" I had spun around only to be pushed back into the counter. Before I could finish what I was saying, lips pressed against mine. The bottle of mouthwash fell to the floor and spilled everywhere.

The person pulled back so I could see them…and I soon wish they hadn't. Holding me against the counter was a boy not much older than myself. He had large pointed ears, cat-like golden eyes, and messy green hair.

He smirked. "Like my welcome gift?"

"Did you just…" I stammered. "But I… who…"

"Oh, did you like my kiss? You're so different from kitty cat…"

"I, uh… I… ICHIGO!" I screamed almost automatically.

The door burst open as Ichigo ran in. She saw the mouthwash spilled onto the floor and then saw the guy holding me against the counter. She gaped at the scene.

"Hey there kitty cat," the guy said playfully. "Your friend is really cute."

"Get away from her Kishu!" Ichigo shouted.

"Aw, is kitty cat worried I found myself a new toy?" Kishu teased pulling me closer to him and holding me with his arms, pinning my own arms to my side. "No need to worry, I'll still play with you."

"Kishu, she's got nothing to do with anything!" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, what is this guy? What's going on?" I asked confused.

"Oh, looks like kitty cat's keeping secrets from her friend… that's not very nice of you kitty cat." Kishu teased.

Kishu pulled me back with him and he pulled me out the window, shattering it. He floated in the air, me still in his arms. I was beginning to get worried.

"I said to let her go!" Ichigo shouted, jumping out of the window as well.

"You better hurry kitty cat, wouldn't want your friend to get hurt now, would you?" He pulled something out of his pocket. At first I couldn't see it but then I saw that it was a snake and I totally lost it.

"Let me go! Let me go!" I screamed struggling as hard as I could. Finally he lost his grip on me and I fell to the ground. There was a light behind me and when I turned around the snake had mutated and grown into some kind of monster. "What the…" there was another bright light, this time around Ichigo and when it died down, I saw that she had changed. She was wearing a pink frilly dress and had cat ears and tail. "Holy…"

I was too shocked by Ichigo's transformation that I didn't notice that the snake monster was wrapping its tail around my leg. Suddenly I was lifted into the air as the snake hung me upside down.

"Ichigo! What's going on?" I shouted trying to keep my skirt down, my face red.

"I promise to explain later," Ichigo said.

"Better hurry kitty cat…" Kishu said as the snake lifted me up to its open mouth. "Looks like my chimera anima is hungry…"

I shut my eyes. _This is it… I'm going to get eaten by a snake!_

There was a ray of light and then the snake dropped me. I screamed as I hit the ground. Ichigo had sent an attack at the snake. I had no idea what was going on, but I felt so helpless.

I noticed something lying in the ground in front of me. I picked it up and saw it was a small gold pendant. I looked at it confused. "What the heck is this thing for?"

Suddenly, my body began to glow. I was surprisingly not freaked out by the glow as much as calmed by it. Before I knew it, I was engulfed in light.


	2. Fears

***Ichigo POV***

I was beginning to get worn out fighting the chimera anima alone. As I jumped over the chimera anima I saw Yolei begin to glow.

_What the heck?_ I thought as I dodged an attack. _What's happening to Yolei?_

When the light died down around Yolei, I stared in disbelief. I couldn't believe my eyes. Yolei had… transformed. She was wearing a pale blue leotard with a diamond shape cut out around her bellybutton. She had pale blue arm bands, a matching leg band on her left leg and finally a matching collar around her neck. What shocked me most was that she had a pair of beautiful silvery blue butterfly wings protruding from her back and two feelers sticking out of her head.

_Uh oh… this is __**not**__ going to end well…_

***Yolei POV***

I stood up and saw Ichigo was staring at me. I looked at myself and screamed.

"What's happened to me?" I cried. My feelers drooped down in front of my face and I screamed again. "Change me back! Change me back!"

I heard Ichigo scream as the snake monster caught her with its tail. I didn't know what to do. I backed up against the tree in the yard and stared on in fear as the monster tightened its grip on my cousin.

"What do I do?" I asked myself. "What do I do?" I shut my eyes.

Out of nowhere, I felt something materialize in my hand. I looked down to see a silver flute with butterfly wings on either side of the mouth piece.

_I stopped playing the flute years ago!_ I thought horrified. _How is this going to help save Ichigo?_ I looked up at Ichigo and sighed. _I've still got to try…_

I lifted the flute to my lips and began to play. Even though I hadn't played in years, my fingers danced along the flute almost instinctively. I didn't recognize the song I played, but it seemed to be affecting the monster.

The snake dropped Ichigo and began to cringe as if it was in pain. Ichigo summoned her own weapon once more and finished off the creature.

I fell to my knees and wailed. "I don't wanna play this game anymore!"

Ichigo brought me to the café where she worked and everyone starred at me. I was still sniffling as everyone who worked at the café gathered around us.

"This isn't possible!" Ryou shouted. "There were only supposed to be five Mews!"

"Then how the hell do you explain this transformation?" Ichigo asked angrily pointing at my still transformed self, my wings in particular.

"Why's she crying?" Keiichiro asked concerned.

"Oh, um… well…" Ichigo hesitated. She knew why I was upset and obviously didn't know how to explain it.

"I'm a freaking bug that's why!" I shouted. "I don't wanna be a stupid bug!"

"Technically you're a butterfly," Ryou said with a laugh.

"That's still a bug!" I wailed. "What the hell is happening to me?"

"Look, obviously you have been fused with the DNA of an endangered butterfly and that means—" Ryou began.

"You mean I'm _part_ bug? Could this day get ANY WORSE?"

Ryou walked over to me and placed his hand over my mouth. "Could you be quiet for just _one_ minute so we can explain things to you?"

Ryou and Keiichiro explained things to me as best they could. I still didn't understand what was going on, but at least Ichigo had explained how I could turn back to normal.

***Kishu POV***

I watched as Ichigo and her friend walked back to Ichigo's house. I had never expected her friend to be able to transform as well.

_This is going to be interesting…_ I thought as a plan formulated in my head. _I think I'm going to have some fun with this new girl…_

***Yolei POV***

The next day I was left alone in the house. Ichigo had to work so I just waited at the house until she came back.

"Of all the things I could've transformed into," I said to myself leaning back on the couch. "Why did it have to be a dumb bug?"

"What's the matter with bugs?"

I jumped. Kishu had appeared behind me. I fell onto the floor, hitting my elbow on the table.

"Ouch…" I rubbed my injured elbow and glared at Kishu. "What do _you _want?"

"What's with the evil glare?" Kishu asked acting innocent. "I just wanted to come and see if you were alright after last night is all."

"Yeah right, I wouldn't be in this stupid mess if it wasn't for you."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked sitting down on the couch.

I pulled myself back up onto the couch but sat as far away from him as I could. "If you hadn't shown up last night, I wouldn't have become part bug." I said.

"I didn't have anything to do with that, honest." He said sincerely. "You even surprised me, I wasn't expecting you to transform."

"You… weren't?" I asked, lowering my guard a little. Just as he shook his head, a spider inched its way down between us. I froze and stared at it in horror. _Not again!_

"You really hate bugs, don't you?" Kishu asked. I saw that he took the spider and was carrying it over to the open window.

I hugged my knees. "I didn't used to hate them." I said softly. "When I was little, my sister used to take me with her to the park all the time. We used to hunt for bugs and snakes and stuff like that."

"What changed?" he asked sitting back down.

"One day when we went to the park, we found a snake that we thought was dead. A black widow was lying on top of it and we thought that it had just killed the snake." I paused as I recalled the time when I first became afraid of bugs and snakes. "My sister picked up the snake by its tail so that she could bury it, but it was just playing dead. It shook its head, throwing the black widow off its head and then it bit my sister's hand. The spider landed on my leg and bit me. We were both rushed to the hospital in case we had gotten poisoned, but luckily we were alright. Ever since then, I've realized how deadly snakes and bugs can be…"

I didn't know why I was telling Kishu all of this. I'd never told anyone else before, so why him? I looked over at him and saw he was staring at me with the most sympathetic look in his eyes. _Ichigo said he's trying to destroy the planet… but he doesn't seem all that bad to me. Could she be wrong about him?_

"I'm sorry that happened to you." Kishu said. "I don't blame you for your fears after something like that happened."

"Hey… can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Why… why are you here? I mean, why are you attacking our planet? What good can hurting us humans do you aliens?"

He didn't reply. He looked away from me.

"To me… you humans _are_ the aliens." Kishu said solemnly.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked curiously.

Kishu looked up at me. "Never mind, it doesn't matter." He stood up. "I guess I'll just go now."

He started to disappear but I grabbed his hand. I don't know what made me do it… I sort of did it without thinking. However, I didn't realize that when I grabbed his hand that I would be disappearing _with_ him. He had teleported to another dimension. I quickly let go of Kishu's hand as I realized what had happened.

"What the hell? Where are we?" I asked looking around.

"How'd you…?" Kishu obviously didn't understand how I had been able to teleport with him.

"I… uh… don't know." I lied. I honestly didn't know why I had suddenly grabbed onto his hand when he started to leave, but it was clear he didn't notice I had done it. "Where is this place?"

"It's our temporary home." Kishu replied.

"Temporary…?" I asked as I realized how desolate this place was. "This place doesn't look very homey to me."

"Kishu, what are you doing?"

I jumped in surprise. Two more aliens had appeared beside Kishu, one older and one younger.

"Why did you bring that human here?" the younger one asked.

"I did _not_ bring her here!" Kishu shouted. "She just… actually… I don't know _how_ she got here…"

"What a strange human…" the older alien said walking over to me.

I backed away from him. "Stay away from me!" I said.

"Pai, stop it!" Kishu said grabbing his arm. "She's one of those Mew Mews."

"Oh, is that so." Pai said looking back over at me. He smirked maliciously. "Taruto,"

The smaller alien walked over to him. "Yeah,"

"Tie her up… we might be able to use her to our advantage." Pai said.

"Oh, I get it!" Taruto said with a laugh. "Got it,"

"What do you think you're doing Pai?" Kishu asked. "You better not plan on hurting her!"

"Don't tell me you've grown feelings for these pathetic creatures." Pai said as Taruto started to tie me up.

"Of course not!" he looked down. "Fine, do what you want with her then!"

He teleported away, leaving me alone with his comrades.


	3. Prisoner

***Ichigo POV***

"Yolei, I'm home!" I called as I walked into the house. There was no reply. "Yolei, are you here?"

I looked everywhere but Yolei wasn't around. _Where could she be?_ I wondered. _She said she was going to stay at home until I came home from work…_

I walked outside and headed toward the park. _Maybe she went for a walk or something…_ I looked around the park but didn't see Yolei anywhere. I gave up and sat under a tree. I was beginning to get worried.

Out of nowhere, the ground began to shake and I looked around and saw a large chimera anima coming out of the lake. I ran over to it and met up with the other Mews.

***Kishu POV***

I didn't know what Pai was planning to do with Ichigo's friend, but I didn't dare show any feelings of sympathy toward her now. I felt sorry for her, yes, but if Pai and Taruto found that out, they would definitely make _me_ do something to her.

I teleported to the park on Ichigo's planet and I saw the Mews fighting against a chimera anima. I didn't understand what Pai and Taruto were planning but then I saw them appear above the chimera anima in the lake. They had Ichigo's friend with them too. She had ropes tying her arms to her side. I feared that I knew what they were going to do next.

***Ichigo POV***

Pai and Taruto appeared above the chimera anima and I froze when I saw that they had Yolei with them. She had ropes tying her arms to her sides and looked to be really frightened.

"Let her go!" I shouted at them. "She hasn't done anything to do!"

"That is why we must deal with her before she is able to do so." Pai said. "Taruto, release her."

Taruto laughed and let go of Yolei and she fell into the lake.

"YOLEI!" I shouted. I ran toward the lake to save her when the chimera anima blocked my path. _I can't get to her! What am I going to do?_

***Yolei POV***

I fell into the lake and since my arms were bound I could not move. I sank deeper and deeper into the lake and gave up struggling to get free of the ropes. I was beginning to lose consciousness when I saw something coming toward me. I almost didn't believe what I saw because before I passed out, I was sure that my sister had jumped into the water to save me.

***Ichigo POV***

After the chimera anima was defeated I ran toward the lake to see if there was still a chance to save Yolei. Before I could dive into the water, however, someone flew out of the lake with Yolei in their arms. They landed near me and I ran over to them. When I reached them, I was shocked at who it was that had saved Yolei.

"Hello, Ichigo."

"Kurai? What are you doing here?" I exclaimed.

That's when I realized that she was wearing a Mew outfit. It was a black leotard with a skirt that had slits on the sides. Her ears appeared to be that of some animals that I didn't recognize but the fact that she had large bat wings protruding from her back gave me a good guess at what it was. Strangely enough, I noticed that she had no pendant on her collar but a small silver cross instead. She also had no shoes on and was standing there in her bare feet.

"You let your guard down." Kurai said bitterly as she looked down at her sister. "If you had been more aware of your surroundings, Yolei wouldn't have gotten involved in this."

"What are you talking about? She wasn't at the house when I got home and when I came here to look for her, that's when everything started going wrong!" I shouted.

Kurai glare at me. "I will take care of my sister from now on; you do not need to concern yourself with her any longer." She flapped her wings and took off into the sky before she vanished.

"What is going on? Kurai's a Mew too?" I wondered aloud. "She seems like she's changed somehow…"

***Kurai POV***

I was back in the aliens dimension with Yolei in my arms. I had taken the ropes off of her and laid her down to get some rest.

"You told me that you were going to leave my sister out of this." I said to Pai who was standing behind me.

"You gave me no other options." Pai replied. "You were the one who knew what would happen if you went back on our agreement."

I turned to him and stood up. "She's got _nothing_ to do with this! Why drag her into the middle of a fight she's not involved in?"

I raised my hand to hit Pai, but he grabbed my wrist. "You forget that you _are_ disposable to us." He said darkly. "If you refuse to cooperate, your sister will continue to be involved. It's all up to you."

I jerked my hand out of his. I turned and knelt down beside my sister.

"I'm so sorry Yolei…" I brushed her hair out of her face. "I didn't mean to get you involved in all of this… I thought I could do things on my own so you wouldn't get hurt." I sighed as I looked at her peaceful sleeping face.

I stood up and turned back to face Pai. I fought back the tears in my eyes and clenched my fists at my side. _I'm sorry Yolei… but I have no other choice… please forgive me._

"Smart choice," Pai said coldly. He grabbed my wrist once more and held it as tightly as he could before teleporting away with me.

***Yolei POV***

I woke up to find that I was lying in the guest bedroom at Ichigo's house. I walked out of the room and saw my suitcase was sitting outside the door.

"Well that's one problem solved." I said to myself. The house was very quiet and I realized that it was the middle of the night.

I quietly opened my suitcase as pulled out my pajamas. Once I had changed I noticed the pendant on the nightstand. I picked it up and stared at it puzzled.

"I wonder how this all happened… one minute I'm a normal girl and then the next I'm a freak who's got butterfly DNA mixed with her own." I sighed. "I wish I could just go back to normal."

I heard something hit the window and I jumped startled. I turned and saw a moth was banging up against the glass. I gave a sigh of relief and couldn't help but smile. _I'm jumpier than usual, huh?_ The moth then flew off and I suddenly felt lonely.

"I guess I've never realized… how lonely I really am…" I said to myself. "After Kurai left home… I started changing…" I felt tears fall onto my hands and realized I had started crying. "I must look like an idiot to everyone… when my sister isn't around I don't act like myself. Why'd you have to leave me sis? Why? Am I bad sister? Did I do something wrong?"

I put my head into the pillow and cried harder. I continued to cry until I heard a knock at my window. I looked up and saw Kishu floating outside. I walked over and opened the window, forgetting to wipe off my face. He had a smile on his face, but it faded when he saw my tears.

"Have you been crying butterfly?" he asked as he flew into my room. For some reason, the gentle way he spoke to me was comforting. He looked at me with such concern in his eyes and wiped away some of my tears. Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around him. "W-What are you—?"

"Please… just let me stay like this… if only for a bit longer…" I said through my tears, clinging onto his shirt. "Please… please…"


	4. Last Smile

***Pai POV***

Taruto and I were near the heart of Tokyo. Kurai was with us; although she seemed to be less motivated after seeing her sister get involved. It was no matter to me whether she was motivated or not, as long as she did what she was told.

"Pai, why are we here?" Taruto asked.

"We are going to do nothing, Taruto." Pai replied. "Kurai, on the other hand, is going to use her powers to bring Deep Blue to this planet. The time has come that we end this."

***Yolei POV***

Kishu and I were sitting on top of Tokyo Tower together. He had taken me there to try and cheer me up.

"Kishu…" I asked him, leaning my head down on his shoulder.

"You feeling better now?" he asked.

"A little…" I replied. "What did you mean before?"

"Hm?"

"Back in Ichigo's living room… what did you mean?"

"Oh… that." He sighed. "A long time ago, my people used to live on this planet. I don't know exactly what happened but our people had to flee this planet in search for another. However, the planet we ended up on was so inhospitable that our people soon began to die off. When we learned about how humans were living on Earth and how they were destroying the planet, we knew we had no choice. We had to act."

I sat up and looked at him. I had never seen anyone as serious as that before. His eyes were full of anger and yet I still saw the compassion and sadness he felt. I took his hand and he looked over to me curiously.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through something like that…" I said sympathetically. "I understand how you feel, I really do… but I don't think that it excuses the fact that you've been attacking us." I saw his eyes widen as I spoke. "Violence only begets more violence. By treating us like we don't belong on the planet we were born on… you became someone who puts themselves and their interests above anything and anyone else."

I paused and turned to look out at the setting sun and the view of the city. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath of the fresh evening air.

"Yolei…?"

"Have you ever thought about the lives of the humans you're attacking?" I asked as I felt the breeze on my cheek. "Have you ever wondered if those you hurt have families of their own?"

I opened my eyes again and looked down at my hands. "Everyone has someone they have to protect… someone they care for more than anything… someone they'd risk their life to save…"

Kishu wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him.

The sky turned dark and lighting flashed through the clouds. Kishu and I stood up and I felt a strange feeling come over me. I grabbed Kishu's shirt as I began to shake with fear.

Kishu took my hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "They're finally doing it… the final battle… it's about to begin."

***Kishu POV***

I knew that Deep Blue had arrived on Earth by the way the lightning flashed through the sky. I wrapped my arms around Yolei and held her close to me.

"Yolei… things are going to be very dangerous from here on out…" I said quietly. "If anything should happen—"

"Don't say things like that!" Yolei exclaimed, tears in her eyes. "Everything will turn out okay…" she forced a smile on her face. "…it just _has_ to…"

***Kurai POV***

I watched my sister and Kishu from behind a beam of the tower. I wasn't sure whether to be scared for or angry at my sister. I had done everything I could to keep her out of the situation and here she was, falling in love with the people who want to kill us! I saw them look into each other's eyes and knew what was coming next.

"Get away from my sister!" I yelled as I stepped out of my hiding place.

"Kurai…?" Yolei said as she stared at me in shock and confusion. "What's the matter with you?"

"Me? What's the matter with _me_?!" I shouted. "_You're _the one who's fallen in love with the enemy! What's the matter with _you_?!"

"Kurai… you're… you're scaring me…" Yolei said backing away.

I raised the gun Pai had given me and pointed it at Kishu. "Step _away _from my sister—NOW!"

Kishu stared at me and knew that I was serious. He held Yolei close to him protectively and I became even angrier.

"You damn son of a bitch—LET MY SISTER GO!"

Yolei stood in front of Kishu and held her arms out defensively. "Why are you doing this Kurai? I don't understand! He's done nothing wrong!"

"NOTHING WRONG?! His very _existence_ is wrong!" I told her angrily. "If it wasn't for them—I'd have never turned into this hideous creature and I could've stayed at home with you! That day I left the house? That was because one of those aliens injected me with this stupid DNA and turned me into this! They said if I didn't do what they said, they'd do the same to you!" I felt my face growing hot with my emotion and tears formed in my eyes. "They took _everything_ away from me… and now they're taking you!"

"You're wrong." Yolei said. "They haven't taken _anything_ away from you—you're the one who chose to throw away everything that was precious to you!" I could see tears in her eyes. "Don't take away the one person other than you that I've loved!"

I grabbed the gun with both my hands. "Fine then…" I said as the tears ran down my face. "Since you've betrayed your own blood… I'll kill you too!"

BANG

Yolei looked down at her chest where the bullet hit her and then looked back up at me before collapsing. Kishu bent down beside her and put pressure on her wound. The gun fell out of my hands as I realized what I had just done. My hatred toward the aliens had overcome me and I wasn't able to control myself. I fell to my knees and cried as Kishu placed a kiss upon my sister's now lifeless lips.


End file.
